Zapowiedź
Linia Cere- najpotężniejsza linia umocniej w historii ludzkości, stworzona przez Federacje lata temu, żeby odciąć Znaną Część od miejsca kompletnie innego. Od miejsca, gdzie wszystko co dobre ginie, gdzie słabi nie mają prawa istnieć. Linia Cere, niczym piekielny ogar chroni mieszkańców Kraju przed nieskończonym złem jakie się tam czai. Nie wiadomo jednak, kiedy ono zaatakuje. Zrobi to jednak z pewnością- i wtedy miliony dusz odejdą w niepamięć. A Ci którym dane będzie przetrwać, zmienią się na zawsze. Mroczny las, emanujący straszliwą energią obejmował większą część tej ziemi. W obrębie kilometrów od Linii Cere leżały nadal kości, wiecznie gnijące truchła, z twarzami wykrzywionymi w niewyobrażalnych mękach oraz wraki dronów- pozostałości po próbach Federacji, które miały na celu zbadanie tego obszaru. Wiele istnień straciło tu swoje życie, ale i tak niewielu się tym przejmowało. Tutejsze ziemie i tak przesiąkały krwią i zapachem zgnilizny. Jednak o wiele dalej, za mrocznym lasem gdzie ukradkiem przechadzały się sylwetki obcych ludzkiemu oku istot, leżała pojedyńcza góra. Wielki, czarny klejnot w koronie tej ziemi, górujący wysoko nad całą okolicą. To tutaj mieściło się miejsce przesiadywania Pana tych ziem. U podnóża góry umieszczony był skalny tron, którego On praktycznie nigdy nie opuszczał. Mężczyzna z założonym na głowę czarnym workiem nie wiedział jednak gdzie jest. Jego szare, nagie ciało było pełne ciętych, zaropiałych ran. Sam worek był również mokry od jego krwi i wymiocin- efektu długotrwałych tortur. Mężczyzna dyszał ciężko, błagając w duchu o cień litości. Tyle zrobił, tyle istnień pomógł ocalić- jego wielki plan przebiegał wstępnie tak jak powinien. W swoich daleko idących kalkulacjach nie przewidział jednak jednego- tego że nawet po śmierci nie jest bezpieczny. Mężczyzna nie wiedział tego, ale przykuty był magicznymi łańcuchami do podnóża góry- po drugiej stronie dokładnie tego wypukłego ukształtowania terenu. Łańcuchy uwierały go, czasami podnosząc swoją temperaturę tak bardzo, że parzyły do czerwoności jego skórę. Rany jak na złość się jednak leczyły, przez co całą zabawę można było zacząć od nowa. - Jesteś...silny.- odezwał się głos. Mężczyzna zaczął się trząść. Ten głos. Należał do istoty która go torturowałathumb|382px|Baktioth- do obrzydliwego, potężnego cienia, istoty istniejącej i nieistniejącej jednocześnie. Ciało jego było mroczną, obrzydliwą formą złożoną z plugawych rytuałów i czarnej magii i chociaż przez większość czasu ukazywał się jako męski wojownik, dzierżący w rękach mroczną kosę, to potrafił zmieniać swój kształt zgodnie ze swoją chorą modłą. A imię jego brzmiało Baktioth. - N...nie...dam...się...- wyszeptał mężczyzna. Baktioth powoli podchodził do więźnia, by przy nim kucnąć i położyć mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. - Z pewnością jesteś najsilniejszy.- powiedziała istota, swoim mrocznym, ochrypłym głosem. Męzczyźnie kojarzył się on z miesiącami straszliwych tortur.- Mag, Shinigami i tysiące innych nie wytrzymali tak długo jak ty. Jednakże... Dłoń połozona na ramieniu mężczyzny stała się nieco wyraźniejsza a wysłany z niej impuls objął mężczyznę. Momentalnie z szarego, sztucznego ciała torturowanego nieszczęśnika wyleciały grube, czarne kolce. Z nóg, krocza, brzucha, klatki piersiowej, gardła i ust- filary mrocznej magii, rozbryzgujące czarną krew nieszczęśnika na wszystkie strony. Mężczyzna próbował coś zrobił, jakoś zaprotestować, próbować się rzucać, jednak ból był zbyt duży nawet na to. Po chwili kolce zniknęły a z przedziurawionego ciała zaczęły z wolna sączyć się hektolitry czarnej mazi, robiącej za krew. Baktioth wyczuł że mężczyzna mimo niemożliwego bólu ma nadzieję że śmierć da mu chwilę wytchnienia- z tym większą przyjemnością istota wyleczyła rany swojej ofiary. Mężczyzna opuścił ze zrezygnowaniem opuścił głowę, łkając z bezsilności. - Ulegniesz.-'' powiedziała istota, wstając i powoli odsuwając się od więźnia.- ''Gdy nadejdzie czas, trafisz tam. Zabijesz własne dzieci. Zniszczysz swoje dzieło. Ofiara nie miała nawet siły zaprzeczać. Powoli zamykając przekrwione, załzawione oczy miał nadzieję że zdoła zasnąć. Kajdany jednak rozżarzyły się do czerwoności, raniąc jego dłonie i zmuszając go do niemal agonalnego krzyku. Zostawiając za sobą zniszczoną fizycznie i psychicznie ofiarę, Baktioth zlał się z gruntem tej ziemi. Ziemi wypełnionej krwią i tysiącami trupów. Taką samą w jaką zmieni się ziemia za Linią Cere. Po kilku sekundach mroczna istota znalazła się po drugiej stronie góry. To miejsce nigdy nie było zbyt żywe- w końcu gdy ktoś staje przed Panem, rzadko kiedy może liczyć na coś innego niż wyjątkowo bolesna śmierć. Baktioth przyjrzał się uważnie miejscu do którego przyszedł. Mroczne, przesiąknięte obrzydliwą energią skały tego miejsca z jakiegoś powodu przypadły Panu do gustu. To właśnie w nich, na wysokości 20 metrów, kazał sobie wydrążyć skalny tron, na którym zwykle przesiadywał. Tron wewnątrz góry, oblepiony skórami obdartych żywcem pierwotnych mieszkańców tego miejsca, nie prezentował się jednak nawet w połowie tak przerażająco jak Pan. Potężny, nagi, łysy mężczyzna, emanuujący niekończąca się, złą energią. Najpotężniejsza istota na świecie, patrząca na swe ofiary poprzez swe niezwykłe oczy. Pan. Bóg. Legion. Baktioth nie poruszył się ani nic nie powiedział. Przed nim stała istota przewyższająca go kilkukrotnie, będąca teraz na audiencji u Pana. Wielki, szary troglodyta o pustych oczach, ubrany w czarną, grubą zbroję. Istota oblepiona czarno-czerwoną mazią. Baktioth dobrze znał jej zapach. Krew. Dużo krwi. - Jam jest Caedes!- mówiła istota grubym głosem. Było w jego tonie coś co przykuwało uwagę. Baktioth nie znajdował lepszego określenia niż "lepkość".- Jam jest ten, który wybił swój lud! Baktioth przyjrzał się istocie. Jeśli miałby zgadywać, był rasy Tertium- wielkich wojowników, stworzonych przez Pana, by walczyć dla niego do samej śmierci. Piekielnie lojalni i nadwyraz silny. Odetnij takiemu ręce, to będzie Cię kopał. Zabierz nogi to będzie gryzł. Odetnij głowę a wysadzi się żeby zabrać Cię ze sobą. Słyszał że rasa ta została wybita- 3 tysiące nieznających strachu wojowników. W jeden dzień. Legion spojrzał na niego swym wzrokiem, wyposażonym w kilkanaście tęczówek. - Wszystkich?- spytał Legion. Jego potężny, odbijający się echem głos sprawił, że zarówno Caedes jak i Baktioth poczuli potrzębę, by paść na kolana. Jednak ten drugi zdołał się jej oprzeć. - Tak Panie mój.- odpowiedział ostatniz rasy Tertium.- Jam jest tym który wybił wszystkich. Braci moich, siostry moje. Przyjaciół. Rodzinę. Kobiety i dzieci. Ich krew wciąż jest na mych rękach. - Dlaczego?- spytał Legion a Caedes poczuł jak jakaś nieznana siła łapie go za gardło. - Jest nas wielu, tak samo jak Ciebie jest wielu, Panie.- odpowiedział, opuszczając głowę.- Nie ma miejsca dla słabych. Udowodniłem Ci żem najsilniejszy. Nie ma potrzeby by po mnie był ktokolwiek z mej rasy. Ktokolwiek kto mógłby Cię zawieść. - Z jakiego powodu do mnie przyszedłeś?- spytał Legion, prostując się lekko. - Przeleje dla Ciebie więcej krwi!- powiedział Caedes, oddychając ciężko.- Nikt mi nie stanie na drodzę, wykręce karki, zgniotę głowy, nabiję na pal. - Jest w Metropolii dwójka stosunkowo nowych przeciwników.- powiedział Baktioth, pozwalając sobie się wtrącić w rozmowę.-'' Mogą stanowić problem.'' - Panie, wyślij mnie tam.- poprosił Caedes.- Wyślij mnie, a Metropolia stanie się cmentarzem, grobowcem o którym ludzie będą wspominać, by przypomnieć sobie strach jaki w nich budzisz. Legion uśmiechnął się, po czym kiwnął głową. Dla Caedesa był to wystarczająco czytelny znak- wstał i prędko ruszył jak najdalej od swego Pana. Nikt nie powinien zajmować Mu czasu. Baktioth zbliżył się i padł na jedno kolano. - Raport.- powiedział Legion, głosem który niemalże wbijał istotę w ziemię. - Próba obejścia Linii od północy się nie powiodła gdyż...- zaczął Baktioth. - Wiem.- odpowiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu Legion. ''- Południe podobnie. Pozostaje natarcie przez Linie.'' - Produkcja? - Bez zmian. - Nasze siły po drugiej stronie? ''- Jestem gotów odpowiedzieć, Panie.'' - HallenWest? ''- Justus nie może się doczekać.-'' odpowiedział Baktioth, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. - CreepyTown? ''- Kahrl, Jaaku i Creatrix są gotowi. Twoja córka mniej, o Panie, gdyż nie uważa że jest tam potrzebna.'' - Nie obchodzi mnie to.- powiedział twardo Legion. - Oczywiście, wybacz mi Panie.- odpowiedział Baktioth. - Konklawe? Baktioth uśmiechnął się. Lawan Ur był dla nich największa niespodzianką- kto by się spodziewał że ujawnią się akurat w takim momencie? Jednak to co początkowo mogło być niemożliwą do pokonania przeszkodą, zostało zmarginalizowane do rangi płotki. - Niczego się nie spodziewają.- odpowiedziała istota. Legion uśmiechnął się. - Byłeś ze mną od początku, Baktiothu.- powiedział Legion.- Zobaczysz narodziny nowego świata, nadejście nowego Boga. Jednak żeby to nastało, ten świat musi zginąć. Już wkrótce się tak stanie. Baktioth uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Machnia powoli szła w ruch- wielki plan zbliżał się do końca wielkimi krokami. Czas na ostateczną bitwę wkrótce nadejdzie. Świat stanie w płomieniach. Nikt nie zostanie oszczędzony. - Już wkrótce, Panie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures